Nightmares Are a Great Excuse to Cuddle
by Kyartunetail
Summary: Karkat has a troubling nightmare. Good thing there is a special someone there to comfort him. Homestuck belongs to Hussie Senpai, not me! Trigger warning for anyone very sensitive


**If you like this story please favorite, and if you have any criticism/compliments/requests please leave a review!**

Karkat flopped onto the plush couch, absolutely exhausted. He sighed and let his eyes close. 'I'll just rest for a bit...' he thought lazily to himself. Just before he faded into sleep, he felt someone petting his hair tenderly. Normally he'd probably bite this indignant fucks hand off, but he was so lethargic he just purred softly.

First all there was was blackness. He opened his eyes and he was.. Well not where he was before. It was a plain white room, a single door on the far wall. After a few moments the door opened quietly, and all of his friends entered, talking loudly with one another.

At the lead was Vriska. As soon as the blue blood saw the cancer, she gave him a disgusted look, her sharp teeth protruding over her bottom lip.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
She sneered and Karkat could hear what sounded like Feferi giggling in the back of the group.  
"You have some real nerve not to fucking answer me"  
she said as she approached him, her boots clicking on the cold floor, the sound reverberating through the room. The Scorpio smiled wickedly then kicked Karkat over. He yelped as she grinded her heeled boot into his side. Everyone else crowded around, laughing as he let out a choked sob.

"Jethus chrith KK you're thuch a thucking retard!"  
Sollux jeered, Aradia and Feferi laughing loudly at his comment. Tavros leaned over and whispered something to Gamzee who laughed  
"Sure go ahead motherfucker."  
Karkat cried out weakly, his small form shaking.  
"Because of, uh, you.. I don't have legs! Some great leader you were!"  
Tavros shouted, kicking and stomping Karkat's own legs. Kanaya went around to his head, and crouched down. Rose was laughing uncontrollably behind her girlfriend, egging her on.  
"You are pathetic-" she started, but backed up when Gamzee came up from behind her. She quickly made way for the tall Capricorn. The purple blood leaned forward, and grabbed Karkat by his puffy ebony hair, now matted with his own candy red blood.  
"I am motherfucking ashamed I all up and even considered you as my moirail. You were the shittiest excuse for one any trolls ever had"  
He growled. Everyone was around him, all laughing, screaming, and happy because he was hurting.  
And he deserved it.

Karkat awoke with a start, still shaking from what had just happened. After taking a moment to process, he felt something…warm.. Wrapped around him. He concluded that they were arms, and looked up to see his own reflection staring back at him from a pair of stupid ironic aviators he knew way to well. Now that he thought about it, Dave was the only person he didn't see in his dream. Dave didn't hurt him, and wouldn't. Although he hated showing emotion for anyone, Karkat broke. He fell forward onto Dave's chest, hiccuping sobs shaking his tiny frame. He wrapped his arms around the blonde boys neck, holding on as if he'd shatter to pieces if he let go.  
"Hey man it's okay."  
Dave said, petting the small trolls hair. He sounded kind of... Nervous. Karkat looked up and saw the blush he knew must be on his face dusting Dave's cheeks. Without warning, Dave pressed his lips onto Karkat's sweetly. Needless to say Karkat melted. He pulled away, their lips still only inches apart.  
The nubby horned troll heard the sound of clinking on the wooden end table. He looked up with sultry eyes and met with Dave's shockingly crimson ones. He gasped quietly, unable to look away from his mesmerizing orbs. Dave turned away bashfully.  
"Besides Bro you're the only one to ever see them.."  
Dave murmured, breaking eye contact. Karkat faltered for a moment before he smashed his black lips against Dave's own pink ones once again. He couldn't resist the hint of apple he tasted everytime he connected with him. He couldn't resist the warm feeling spreading through himself, threatening to engulf his entire being.  
He couldn't resist Dave.


End file.
